


The Taste of Salt and Ashes

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [100]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon!Stiles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on <a href="http://akireyta.tumblr.com/post/62080907720/jerakeenc-helenish-misspryss-oh-he">this gifset</a></p><p>(putting this here so I remember to keep going on it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Salt and Ashes

Stiles barely remembered the first time. He was young, and grieving, reeling from watching his mother slide away in slow, agonizing detail. He filled the hole she left with all the loneliness and pain and guilt that a child could muster, but it wasn’t enough. The hole remained.

The first demon sidled up to him, as he lay under the covers, curled up and crying, and whispered its way into Stiles’ body, rubbing up like a kitten against his soul. Hello, Stiles, it whispered. I can help you. It twisted like smoke, reaching out tendrils towards the memory of Stiles’ mother that Stiles was holding onto in his heart.

Stiles grabbed the demon by the throat, screaming and howling with a rage beyond what a child should by rights command. What he can remember after that is just a series of flickers, dark twisted images punctuated by screams that were not his own.

 

By the time his father staggered into Stiles’ room, stumbling and stinking of cheap whiskey and tears, Stiles had swallowed the demon down. He blinked back the coal-dust mist from his eyes as he father rocked his son in his arms, pressing kisses to Stiles’ head.

That was the first. It wasn’t the last.

After all, demons never could resist temptation.


End file.
